Red Lantern's Rage
by Dragon Scripture
Summary: Follow Fero on a road of redemption and rage. Blood and rage. Her new friends know nothing of her past, yet they all have skeletons in their closets.
1. Chapter 1

**"With blood and rage of crimson red... Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead... Together with our hellish Hate... We'll burn you all... THAT IS YOUR FATE!" I kneeled as I finished my oath to the Red Lanterns. I looked up to the leader his imposing form dwarfed my own. I looked to the ring on my hand. The red band glowed with my rage, my desire for vengeance.**

**"Rise. You have become one of us." He bid me, I slowly stood to my full height, still much shorter then him. "Welcome."**

**"I will prove myself." I nodded with conviction.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Red Aura**

**Fero's pov**

**Two years later**

I ran trough the ruined city looking for cover, the lantern power battery banging on my leg as I ran, an explosion blasted me into a concrete wall. "Ugh..." I coughed up blood, spraying the crimson liquid on the stones, the crimson liquid smoked as it ate at the material.

"Fero!" I looked up and saw the red lanterns closing in. I got back up and flew straight up past the city. The air thinned as I exited the lower atmosphere. There I saw a red lantern spacecraft. I grabbed the door and forced it open to get inside as the pod depressurized. I fell into the pilots seat and powered up the craft, pealing away from the planet, only for the engines to be hit by something. I activated the rear camera and there I saw a dozen or so of my former allies.

"I'm sorry." I fired up the engines went as fast as the small craft could carry me, slowly speeding up to light speed. I fell to the floor, gripping my ribs. "Damn it, finally get away, yet I may die from this," I pulled away my hand to see it was glistening red with my blood. I pulled up my shirt and saw the white bone of my ribs and covered in torn red flesh. "TSSKH!" I hissed as I prodded it. The metal hissed below as it dripped onto the floor.

Then the emergency lights went off, "Engine failure, core breached losing power, depressurisation." came over the Pa in a robotic voice and the shuttle slowed considerably.

"Oh great what next!?" I yelled.

"Anomaly detected, identified as a wormhole." and the situation got worse.

I felt the pod being pulled to the side, I forced my self in the corner and braced myself. Using my ring I encased my self in a red shell. then everything went white.

* * *

**Ozpin pov**

I looked out over the cliffs, in two months time, I would be testing a new years worth of students with the initiation. "Glynda, how are the applications going?" I asked as the blonde teacher came up beside me.

"Most of them are acceptable this year, only two concern me, Jaune Arc, and Blake Belladonna." She went trough her scroll and brought up their profiles and applications.

Just as I was about to look at them when an explosion rocked the school, cliff and the very air. Something soared past us and landed in the Emerald forest below us, fires springing up and smoke rising with the heat.

"What... was that a ship?" Glynda asked.

"Get a team down there." I ordered.

"Only team available is team CFVY, first years." She brought up the team and called them out to the cliffs.

* * *

**Scarlets pov**

I attempted to push the pilots chair off of me, fires had sprung up all around me. I looked to the right side and saw the lantern battery, I grabbed it and hooked it back on my belt, With one final push I hauled the chair off of me. The crash had drained my ring leaving me powerless. I tried to sit up, but the pain was horrendous.

Then I felt even more pain as I looked at my legs, my left leg broken off above the knee, blood spurting into the approaching fire., my right ankle was shattered.

I brought my left fist to the battery and began the chant. **"**With blood... and rage of crimson red... Ripped from a corpse... so freshly dead... Together... with our hellish Hate... We'll burn you all... THAT IS... YOUR FATE!" I fully charged the ring, and formed prosthetic forcing myself up, blood still leaking out of me. I looked at the inferno in front of me and then to the wall behind me, I blasted the wall only for it to reflect off.

"I'm stuck..." I say to my self, then I heard something outside the pod.

"Hey! Is any one in there!?" it was muffled, yet I could tell it was a girl.

"Help! I'm yaahhhh!" I fell to my knees, the ring would keep me safe from the fumes and smoke, but fire was fire.

The door on the other side began to open up, I slowly got up coughing up more blood.

"Move it the grimm are coming!" the door was then ripped right off the sliders, looked past the flames and saw a massive figure with a red single edged blade to match his stature.

I pointed my fist in his direction and felt the ring tug at me then it pulled me trough a opening in the flames. I flew past his shoulder and landed in a heap, when I got on my knees, I vomited up a large amount of blood. I could smell the acid burning a hole not a foot in front of me.

"Hey be careful! Look out!" I looked up and saw a massive black wolf bearing down on me. I lifted my left arm up and the ring released a blast of power blowing a hole in its chest.

I looked to the group, there were four of them, The guy who opened the door, a girl with bunny ears, another girl in very expensive clothes, and a darker skinned boy in a tank top, and two blades connected to his forearms, all around us were more of those black beasts.

"Nice shot. Come on lets got! Yatsuhashi Grab her!" He picked me up bridle style and ran to a air ship nearby I allowed the ring to power down returning me to my usual outfit. I passed out as he placed me on a stretcher.

* * *

I awoke in a hospital bed stiff from lack of movement, I looked down and saw my arms bandaged up to the shoulders, I then looked around and saw my lantern battery. A door opened up behind me, "You shouldn't be moving, the rescue team were surprised when they saw your leg literally disappear."

"I'll live." I remarked as I turned to face the man, he walked over to my bed wearing a green suit and walking with a silver cane with a trigger system.

"That is certainly true, I have a few questions for you Miss..." He looked at me trough his glasses.

"Jewel, Fero Onyx." I say as I shift back in the bed to better sit up.

"Well Miss Onyx, we have no idea who you are. Who are you?"

"I'm me, a simple school girl." I lied innocently.

"School girls don't fall from space. What dose that ring and lantern do?"

"I'm a former member of the Red lantern corps, this is a power ring, the lantern is a power battery." I explain.

"Red lantern, there are others?" he asked.

"Yes, though I don't know much." I knew a lot about them.

"And a power ring?" he asked.

I tried to summon a blast of power but got nothing, my eyes widened. "How long was I out?"

"A month, you were in a coma for a month. Is it out of power? The students that saved you showed me footage of your power."

"I... a month?" I was shocked.

"Fero, I am professor Ozpin, would you like to join my school?"

"School... but why are you offering me this?" I asked.

"I train the defenders of this world huntsmen and huntresses. I offer you this because I see great potential in you, and as such if you accept, I will pay for your new leg." I looked at him and slowly nodded.

* * *

**A month later**

**Fero pov**

I stood out side the airship terminal, a small bag of clothes and other supplies slung over my shoulder, and a new outfit. I wore black skinny jeans, left leg cut off mid thigh, to show off the gunmetal grey prosthetic leg. It felt a bit awkward but it worked. For footwear, heavy black army boots did the trick. A black crop top with a silver skull over my right breast showed off my midriff, toned from years of hard training. Hair had been buzzed on the sides and left long down the middle, my hair was kept with spray and miracles. It flowed to the middle of my back, just below my shoulder blades.

I had minimal make up on, really just to hide small scars and give my skin a more even tone.

I looked at the phone... scroll I was given, such technology while impractical if the screen ever cracked, was impressive.

I then looked at the ever filling ships and with a sigh of resignation I knew it would be some what cramped.

Slowly but surely I made my way onboard and sat down, I got a few odd looks but people left me alone. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. and fell asleep for the trip.

When I woke up it was to the sound of the ship docking. I slowly stood up and looked at the other students leaving the ship. Grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder I activated my ring to fly over the heads of the crowd, much to their surprise.

When I activated my power ring my outfit had changed. The boots remained the same except for red highlights. Loose red camo cargos hung low on my waist showing off a lot of my skin, they were tucked into the boots. The black leather belt had a red metal skull over the buckle. I kept the crop top except the skull was now branded with the red Lantern sigil with three gold slashes trough it, and my hair was now a firey red which curved up at the ends giving it the illusion of flames.

One of my eyes had changed color as well, my eyes were normally both a dark brown, now the left was a bright red, and it gave off some of the mist that the constructs from my ring form.

I flew over the school getting a sense of the scale and layout of all the buildings. This school had a very futuristic/medieval castle look to it,

I looked down at my fellow students, all of them armed to the teeth. "A school that encourages kids to bring guns to class..." I mutter under my breath.

I land in a small courtyard sparsely dotted with shrubs and trees, my clothes quickly were returning to my normal punk outfit. I laid down on the soft grass and closed my eyes, before I knew it I was drifting of to sleep again...

And that's when somebody tripped over me.

"Hey!" I half heartedly yelled at the kid.

He looked back at me with a mouthful of grass and dirt, he was clearly a little older then me. "Sorry, just late for the initiation speech... wait shouldn't you be going as well?"

"Speech?" I asked.

"They gave us pamphlets," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sheet of folded paper. on it were the words 'A students guide to the first days at Beacon'

"I didn't read that." I admitted.

"Well come on!" He grabbed my wrist and started to run with me flapping like a flag behind him.

_What the hell is happening!? _I asked myself.

He came to a sudden stop in front of a meeting hall, I did not.

We fell over in a tangled mess of limbs the plowed trough the crowd. With my eyes closed from banging my head a few times touch told what was happening. When we came to a stop I felt that I was laying with my back flat on the concrete. I had one leg hooked around his waist, the other splayed out to the side. There was also a wet pressure on my lips.

It quickly pulled back as I opened my eyes. "Oh gods that was an accident!" he stammered.

"Well, your quite forward," I smirked.

"No! I..." he started but I quickly cut him off.

"I'm messing with you, next time, I won't hold back." I still had a smile on my face. I finally got a good look at him; his silver hair was braided over his shoulder, a few stray strands tickled my nose. He wore a full three part suit. _And those golden eyes..._ "You gonna get up?" I asked.

"Oh yeah sorry..." he pushed off of me, before pulling me up.

"Name's Fero Onyx." I shook his hand.

"Argentum Aurum." he still had a blush on his cheeks. I leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

"Think of that as an apology for tripping you." I walked away as steam rolled off his cheeks.

I moved to the corner of the room and half listened to the speech. Something about wasted energy, bringing out potential, sleeping in the ballroom... I just wanted to go get food.

* * *

**Later that night**

I found a corner apart from everyone else and hunkered down for the night. I watched the other students go about their night time routine, until I spotted a group of four girls, it was to far to hear their conversation, but it was clear one of them was livid.

"Hey move over." I more or less jumped when another girl tossed her self on the ground next to me. All I heard was a loud thwack as the back of her head hit the floor. Then a low hiss as a inflatable pillow filled with air. "Got to work on the timing."

She wore a unicorn onesie that was covered in grease stains and copper wires used as stitching to patch holes. Her hood was down so I saw that she had fox ears. _She's a Faunus… _

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Ow ow, my head feels like an egg in a vice grip." she whined.

"Who are you?" I didn't mind her. In fact she seemed pretty nice. Even if it looked like she just head butted a leaky oil pan.

"Vulpina Cudere." she then fell asleep from a mixture of head trauma and exhaustion. I simply shook my head as I looked down at her diminutive form.

I quickly fell asleep after that.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and went to shower. I shook from the freezing deluge that came out of the shower head. It felt so nice and refreshing waking me up fully. I spent nearly two hours in the shower, much to the lineup's displeasure.

After I dressed myself I went for breakfast. Then I retrieved my power battery from the rocket lockers.

"My dear sister are you saying you don't want to be on the same as me?" I looked behind me and saw two of the girls from last night. _So those two are sisters..._

"What? No! I was hoping it would help you break out of your shell." the blonde sister tried to defend herself, _She must have a lot of confidence to wear that... _

Before I heard anymore of this sisterly squabble I made my way outside.

My ring flashed twice. "Oh come on." I brought my fist to the battery and began the oath.

"With blood and rage of crimson red... Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead... Together with our hellish Hate... We'll burn you all... THAT IS YOUR FATE!" I pulled a good long charge from the battery. _Since I arrived here I've had to do that twice a week, whats draining it so quickly?_

I made my way to the cliffs and waited for the rest of the students.

* * *

"Now that your all here we can begin." Prof. Ozpin began. after that I zoned out. Catching snippets about grimm. Destroying everything in our path, relics, first person we see is our partner... _wait what?_

"Now take your positions." Me being the first one in line was the last to catch on.

**Thunk click**

"Oh no." I was flung was off kilter.

* * *

"I hate you Ozpin." I pushed my self out of the tree.

When I hit the tree I had bit the inside of my lip filling my mouth with the taste of copper. I spat it out and it hiss as the blood burned the ground.

I looked at my surroundings, trees in all directions. "Where do I go? North right?"

"You really don't pay attention do you?" I spun around and leaning against a tree was a... baseball player?

"You were easy to find partner." he walked over to me his cleats tearing up the dirt.

"How so?" I stood up a little straighter.

"Followed the cursing." he spun his bat in his grip. "Yes we have to go north. So whats your name?"

"Fero Onyx. And you?" I offered him a hand.

"Kobalt, Jay Kobalt." not even acknowledging my had he turned north and I followed him.

_This guy is a ray of sunshine... _I thought to my self.

* * *

We made our wat trough the brush until we found what looked like a old stone road.

"Was there a city here?" I asked.

"Yeah an old one to, historians don't know the name of it. come on it probably leads to where were going." he conformed my suspicions.

Another hour of walking spat us out in a clearing. At the far end was a ruin,

"Whats your opinion? This it?" Jay asked.

"Well maybe it's one of the other ruins we've seen." I remarked with my tongue planted so far in my cheek I was licking his.

If looks could kill I would have dropped dead.

"Fine, I'll cut the sarcasm." We cut across the field to the temple.

There were clear sings of combat in the area, a pile of melting ice, giant feathers and a trail of rose petals. We arrive at the temple to find the 'relics' are... "Chess pieces?" I ask.

"Well pick one." Jay leaned against a pillar.

"Why me?" I asked.

"More likely you'll be team leader." he tapped his bat against the stones.

"Oh yeah push all that responsibility on me." I turned back to the pieces and grabbed a white bishop.

"We should wait for another pair." He suggested as he went trough the motions of hitting a homerun.

"Yeah fair enough." I laid down in the grass and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Hey how is it going!? Come along with this story. Follow this story to see these characters grow and develope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another hour of walking spat us out in a clearing. At the far end was a ruin,**

**"Whats your opinion? This it?" Jay asked.**

**"Well maybe it's one of the other ruins we've seen." I remarked with my tongue planted so far in my cheek I was licking his.**

**If looks could kill I would have dropped dead.**

**"Fine, I'll cut the sarcasm." We cut across the field to the temple.**

**There were clear sings of combat in the area, a pile of melting ice, giant feathers and a trail of rose petals. We arrive at the temple to find the 'relics' are... "Chess pieces?" I ask.**

**"Well pick one." Jay leaned against a pillar.**

**"Why me?" I asked.**

**"More likely you'll be team leader." he tapped his bat against the stones.**

**"Oh yeah push all that responsibility on me." I turned back to the pieces and grabbed a white bishop.**

**"We should wait for another pair." He suggested as he went trough the motions of hitting a homerun.**

**"Yeah fair enough." I laid down in the grass and closed my eyes.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Battle of the Forest, Team... really that's the best you could come up with? I'm not mad just disappointed.**

**Fero Pov**

I formed baseballs and pitched the to Jay. We were still waiting for another pair to show up. "How long has it been?" I whined.

"Five minutes." his arms cranked the bat back and forth as I kept pitching.

"I'm so bored." I threw a ball into the bushes only to hear a yelp.

Out from the bushes came Vulpina, she had a great big welt on her forehead. Her fox ears were laying flat on her head. She held an over sized monkey wrench as large as her. on a belt were several hammers as well as a few crystals.

"I'm sorry." I rubbed the back of my head. _Was she waiting there... is she alone?_

"My head... you hurt me." she looked at me with impossibly big sad eyes, those warm brown orbs seemed to inject me with guilt.

"I said I'm sorry." I turned from her to try and stay stoic... it failed.

From the opposite side of the clearing came... Argentum... _That suit really makes him handsome..._ I didn't even question why he's wearing a suit in the woods.

"Well... who's my partner?" he asked.

I pointed to the four eared fox mechanic I was currently petting, her oil stained denim coverall shorts rubbing off on my skin. "She's your partner."

His eye twitched... "A kid."

"No... I'm seventeen." she pouted.

"You look younger then that Ruby girl, and she's fifth-teen." Jay said as he tossed Argentum the other white bishop.

"Great." He shook his head, smile never leaving his lips.

"Come on lets go." I walked towards the cliff still carrying my Faunus teammate, before taking off in a streak of red.

"Yay free ride!"

* * *

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. You four retrieved the white Rook piece, as such you will be Team JNPR." Ozpin announced, "to be lead by Jaune Arc."

"Huh me?" He asked.

"He doesn't seem ready." I commented.

"He must have displayed something." Vulpina said from the floor where she was screwing something together.

We talked amongst ourselves as the next team went up. Four girls, all color coded.

We were shoved onstage by a blonde teacher.

"And finally, Fero Onyx, Argentum Aurum, Vulpina Cudere, and Jay Kobalt. You recovered the white Bishop piece. From this moment forward... Oh you have to be kidding me." We looked up at the screen under each of our portraits was a letter.

"Guess were team FACK." I announced using a very different pronunciation.

"Miss Onyx... please." he almost had a begging look in his eyes.

"Were going to FACK off now, this has been really FACKing nice. Time to go the FACK to school." I heard a girl yell from off stage.

"It's begun... Anyways... Miss Fero is this teams leader. Now get the FACK off my stage." He had a small smirk.

* * *

We arrived at our dorm room and flopped onto our beds... we three of us did.

"Hey I just got to make a call." Jay was about to go to a side room with his scroll.

"Yeah sure." At that exact moment my ring beeped.

"What was that?" Argentum asked.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooo… this is going to raise a lot of questions." I say as the others looked me in the eye.

"What?" He asked. My ring beeped more aggressively. Then again and again. I held up the ring and activated the long range communication line.

The head and shoulders of a large headed alien appeared. "Fero Onyx, you agreed to meet us and deliver the Red Lanterns plans in exchange for your freedom and yet you have ghosted us for months. Who is that with you?"

"Guardian... Griva?" They all looked the same to me, he nodded. "The Red Lanterns discovered my plans... and I was forced to run. I'm not in any of the sectors from planetary records." I give my team a shy look.

"Fine. But still doesn't explain your company." his scowl deepened.

"Their my team and classmates. I've been enrolled into a school. Beacon Academy." I know the word school will at least make one of the guardians happy who were watching this transmission, and sure enough the hologram switched to a female Oan.

"Well at least your progressing your academic career instead of remaining a simple mined brute." I winced at that comment.

"Yes the year is just beginning..."

"We would very much like to speak with your headmaster." She continued.

"Sorry office hours start up tomorrow, and it's past curfew." I lied trough my teeth.

"Ah very well. We will stay in contact _Red lantern._" The venom in her voice hung as the call shut off.

All their eyes were on my power battery, which was literally a red lantern. "That's just a power battery."

"What was that?" Vulpina was the first to ask.

"The Guardians, leaders of the Green Lantern Corps, a near universal police force." I rubbed the back of my head.

"And they called you a Red lantern, and you mentioned taking plans from the Red Lanterns... are they a splinter group of the Corps?" Argentum asked.

"No... their a completely different group... I am a deserter to a evil regime... one I was sworn into." I never liked telling half truths, and there was no way I could lie to my team. I had to come clean a lot sooner then I would have liked.

"Unwillingly?" Jay pressed the question with a glimmer of hope, r dread... I couldn't tell which.

"That... is a long dark story... " The memory came to me with ease over taking my senses as I recalled it out loud. The day I died.

* * *

I was locked in a cage, my scrawny 14 year old self weak from malnourishment. Naked as I was being sold off at a slave auction. **Again.**

I was bought by a rich guy... some famous movie actor in a foreign country. "Your to be my newest pet." his rich, thick accent ranged trough my ears as he chewed tobacco.

On the plane his other slave washed me down and forced me to eat at his command, after barely eating for the months prior, the over seasoned foods turned my stomach inside out. I lost more weight then I gained from that meal.

When we landed in his air field he walked me across the lot on a chain. Often times wrenching on it to watch me fall. In side the house he dismissed his other slaves and...

* * *

"..." I stopped holding back tears and rage.

"Oh by the gods..." Vulpina didn't know what to say.

"Later that night my power ring came to me because of my rage... and in that moment Selina Vitora…" my birthname, "died and Fero Onyx, the Brutal Claw of the Red Lanterns was born from her corpse."

"Died as in metaphorically?" Argentum asked.

"Becoming a Red Lantern will change a person for the worse... first you vomit up all your blood while the ring replaces it with a substance so acidic it can burn materials in the vacuum of space. Your heart will stop beating, and the power ring will keep you alive so long as you wear it."

"So your literally a zombie." Jay leaned against the wall.

"In a way yes." my eyes were firmly locked on the floor.

"Well... you aren't to blame... The red lanterns were the first to see you as a equal, and so you trusted them until you realized what you were doing." Argentum pulled me in for a hug. "We're here for you. And YOU are going to see a school councillor."

"What?" Me and the other two asked.

"You want her to heal right?" he looked them dead in the eyes.

"Oh yeah, absolutely." Vulpina's big fox eyes melted my stone dead heart even more.

"What happened to... him?" Jay asked.

"His entire mansion was in ruins by the time the sun rose, the media blamed the slaves revolting... in a way they were right." I hid the smile.

"Fero Onyx... were glad to have you as our leader." Jay exited the room.

* * *

**Jay pov**

As I closed the door behind me I could see my teammates hugging it out. _In time, I could persuade you to join us, Selina Vitora. _

I opened my black scroll and dialed my boss. Her voice came trough with a slight edge of static. "Kobalt, have you infiltrated Beacon?" Cinders voice buzzed in my ear.

"The old wizard never suspected a thing, you should be clear for the Haven exchange. Our _Queen _will be most pleased." I smiled as I thought of what was coming in our little organization.

"Yes, she will be, anything else to report, my little leaguer." I always hated that nick name.

"Yes, my leader has a power ring, a weapon from beyond our world which gives her powers beyond what should be feasibly possible. and there are different types. I'll have to learn more." I needed to learn more about these, and where to get them? Were there any that were more powerful then others? What powered them?

"Interesting... learn ,ore as you plan to, if you are unable to find any by the time the plan is fully in motion, take hers." The fire maiden ordered.

"Actually, I think I can turn her to our side... if that fails, I will claim her ring with all the pleasure in the world." My smile twisted my check painfully wide.

"Next time, my love." She hung up with a resounding click. my face returned to normal as I returned to the room.

Fero had fallen asleep in the same bed as Vulpina, or rather Fero had fallen asleep holding Vulpina like a teddy bear. The faunus was content to tinker with something till she fell asleep. They hadn't even changed.

"What was that about?" Argentum asked.

"Called my girlfriend." I answered simply with nothing but the truth

* * *

**Well... that took a turn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jay pov**

**As I closed the door behind me I could see my teammates hugging it out. _In time, I could persuade you to join us, Selina Vitora. _**

**I opened my black scroll and dialed my boss. Her voice came trough with a slight edge of static. "Kobalt, have you infiltrated Beacon?" Cinder's voice buzzed in my ear.**

**"The old wizard never suspected a thing, you should be clear for the Haven exchange. Our _Queen _will be most pleased." I smiled as I thought of what was coming in our little organization.**

**"Yes, she will be, anything else to report, my little leaguer." I always hated that nick name.**

**"Yes, my leader has a power ring, a weapon from beyond our world which gives her powers beyond what should be feasibly possible. and there are different types. I'll have to learn more." I needed to learn more about these, and where to get them? Were there any that were more powerful then others? What powered them?**

**"Interesting... learn more as you plan to, if you are unable to find any by the time the plan is fully in motion, take hers." The fire maiden ordered.**

**"Actually, I think I can turn her to our side... if that fails, I will claim her ring with all the pleasure in the world." My smile twisted my check painfully wide.**

**"Next time, my love." She hung up with a resounding click. my face returned to normal as I returned to the room.**

**Fero had fallen asleep in the same bed as Vulpina, or rather Fero had fallen asleep holding Vulpina like a teddy bear. The faunus was content to tinker with something till she fell asleep. They hadn't even changed.**

**"What was that about?" Argentum asked.**

**"Called my girlfriend." I answered simply with nothing but the truth**

* * *

**Chapter three: The grind**

**Fero Pov**

_Wake up._

_Get breakfast._

_Go to class._

_Get lunch._

_Go to more classes._

_Eat supper._

_Get back to the room and homework._

_And go to bed._

_Repeated day in and day out._

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" I yelled, my entire team jumped out of their skins. "EVERYDAY THE SAME BLOODY THING! FIRST IS THAT CREEP PORT! THEN SNAPPING MY NECK T KEEP UP WITH OOBLECK! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON PEACH!"

"It's been two days of classes." Argentum patted me on the back.

"Besides we have sparring all day today." Jay looked over the schedule. He kept us on time and made sure we got to class... I got to class.

"Besides after today we have the weekend... I need more materials." She was by far the most productive of us all, finishing all of her stuff and tutoring the rest of us. And on top of all that she built all of her 'inventions'.

They were mostly bombs on wheels. And drones that carry bombs.

And the screaming Roomba.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKER OF GOD! WHY DO I EXIST IN THIS WORLD OF PAIN!?" it screamed from under my bed.

"Sparring huh?" I looked to Jay. "How's that going to work?"

"I know as much as you." he shrugged.

* * *

I took my seat in the class and looked over all the other students. They sheer amount of weapon variety.

"Okay students, we have to set some ground rules." Glynda stepped onto the arena floor below us.

_ So this was Glynda's class._

"You are only here to spar, I will not tolerate any deliberate actions to harm other students. You win once your opponent's aura drops into the red. All tactics are allowed."

"Really..." I looked over to my right, a group of boys seemed all t happy about that rule.

"Now who will be first?"

A girl in black and red hand shot up. "I do!"

"Very well Miss. Ruby Rose." Glynda tapped on her scroll and a portrait of the girl came up on a screen. "And for your opponent...?"

I stood up. "I would like to kick things off." I grabbed my power lantern and hopped down to the stage.

"And Miss Onyx." My photo came up with a bar... that was empty.

"Is your Aura not activated?" The teacher asked.

"That word again... what is Aura?" The entire class shifted.

"She got here without an Aura?"

"She won't have a semblance..."

I couldn't catch any more whispers.

"You'll activate it later... for now please take a seat..."

I felt angry and cheated about not being able spar.

In a flash I was in my red lantern outfit and the bar filled up.

"Oh... seems that you simply didn't know what it was." her voice was full of condensation.

"So her semblance is changing outfits... lame!"

Similar comments were thrown my way. _Oh you'll see._

"On my mark... Fight!"

Ruby vanished in a storm of petals.

Next thing I knew I felt a shallow cut on my arm.

I slowly turned to see her with a massive scythe. my blood dripping from the edge.

"Miss Onyx I recommend you activate your aura to heal that cut."

"I don't think I will... I mean why nullify a major advantage?" I pointed to the smoking edge of the small girls weapon.

"What? Is that acid?" Ruby freaked out as the edge of her weapon was quickly turned into slag.

I formed a full arm gauntlet from my ring, the fingers tipped with serrated blades hooked like claws.

In a flash of red light I blasted over to Ruby and with a upward swing sent her flying, with a bang she shot off.

_How much kick back do those rounds have?_ She the stayed just out of my reach, she kept on disappearing in those petals.

She got behind me and hooked my artificial leg she fired a shot and sent me face first into the cement. I wiped the blood off, the floor steaming as it was eaten away.

She fired two rounds to get away from me one hit beside my hand and the other...

My mechanical leg shook from the impact. The round was wedged in the knee joint. "Damn it!" I yelled turning onto my back. I couldn't pry the bullet out.

Two more shots rang out and as one grazed my inner thigh the other struck my shoulder.

"You cheeky little Reaper... now you made me mad." the rage rolled off me in shockwaves. I floated above ground, my leg bent in a strange position. Blood steaming in a puddle below me.

The red light hardened into bestial limbs over my own, slow creeping over me until I was encased in a red werewolf. I swung at her faster then she could move out of the way, but her scythe pierced the clawed hand, sending waves of pain back trough me.

"GRAH!" I stepped back. _Where is she? _she had vanished again.

"HEY!" two gun shots rang out and the constructs head fell to the ground, a thin line of blood formed on my throat as I fell to the ground. I looked up at the aura bars, mine was nearly in the red. My ring let out a low energy warning.

I locked my eyes with those silver orbs, aimed my ring at her and poured all my rage into it and fired off a massive beam of energy, but my aim was off and I missed by inches.

"That's the match, Ruby take the victory. Can any one figure out what was Miss Onyx's mistake?" Glynda asked.

"Several, she refuses to use her aura because of her acidic blood, not focusing on defense at all, and she clearly fights angry, allowing her bloodlust and adrenalin guide her strikes." A girl with long red hair answered.

"Correct, but there is one more thing. Miss Onyx... do you know what it is?" The blonde professor turned to me.

"I didn't properly look over my opponent, she's younger the every other student so I assumed inexperience." I wrenched the bullet out of my leg. "I underestimated my foe."

"Indeed. You have the potential, fight calmer and you may win your next bout." I rolled my eyes, Ruby offered my a hand up.

"Here, You'll need to get that bullet out." She helped me up.

"It'll already have melted away." I nearly pat her on the back with my bloody hand.

"Miss Onyx please go clean up." I looked down at my self.

"I am a FACKing mess."

* * *

After I showered up I was forced to got to the nurse by... Ruby?

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU CAN"T GET INFECTED! YOUR STILL BLEEDING!" the dressings I had applied were smoking.

"You do realize I have no control over the acidity of my blood... I can't get stiches." the red reaper dragged me along.

"YOU HAVE A HOLE IN YOUR SHOULDER!" her face bright red.

"I'll live."

"THATS NOT THE POINT!" she more or less hauled me into the office.

"Why are you here?" the nurse asked.

"I have a few cuts from sparring." My blood had burned trough the cloth and dripped down splattering on the ground.

"And her blood is acid so no stiches." Ruby added.

"Very well... I'll get the dust patches."

"Dust patches?" I asked Ruby.

All she did was hand me a leather strap from her outfit, "You'll want to bite this?"

"What do you mean?" At that moment the nurse wrapped my arm with a cloth and the cut burned brightly underneath.

"FUCKING HELLLLL!" I quickly grew to hate dust patches even more then needles.

* * *

We stood outside the nurse's office with my hands wrapped around the young team leaders throat.

"YOU COULD'VE GIVEN ME MORE WARNING!" smoke erupted from my throat as that was the injury that was 'patched up'.

"It was the only option..." her grew bluer and bluer.

"THAT HURT YOU DAMN REAPER!" I let go and stepped back.

"Your mean," She had pout on almost the same level as Vulpina

"No I have a short fuse." I started to walk away.

"Okay fine, hey I have question?" she followed me.

"What is it?"

"So what is your weapon? You made hard light constructs but you don't seem to have anything to form them?" She asked.

"My ring allows me to mould my rage in a solid form." I answered.

"Oh so the angrier you get the stronger you are." she had a jovial bounce in her step despite I was fully prepared to kill her.

"In a rough sense yes." we turned the corner and ran into the rest of our teams, who were chatting up a storm, or rather Vulpina and a blonde girl were bouncing puns off of each other, Argentum was discussing something intently with a in so much white she looked like a blank canvas. Jay and a raven haired girl with a bow in her hair kept silent.

"Oh Fero this is my team; my sister Yang." She pointed to the blonde brawler.

"Yo, you were terrifying." I decided to take that as compliment.

"Weiss, the Ice Queen." she pointed to the special little snowflake.

"Hey." Weiss protested.

"And Blake." The Raven simply shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you all, and I see they have already met my team."

"Hey Ruby, I'm Argentum."

They all made their introductions.

Vulpina tossed me my lantern I had just realized I had dropped it during the bout. My ring beeped yet another warning of the low energy level.

We stuck together for the rest of the day. I was unable to escape to refill the ring.

* * *

We crashed in our room as team RWBY went to theirs, "So what else can we do today?" I asked. We played games, did homework and tripped over the Roomba. Slowly one by one my teammates fell asleep. As I listened for their snores I placed my battery on the desk and put my hand in the port.

_"With blood and rage of crimson red,_

_Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,_

_Together with our hellish hate,_

_We'll burn you all-that is your fate!"_

I then began to think about the moment my life changed forever.

* * *

I had been captured by the blue lanterns, I was nothing but another feral red lantern submitted to the control of Atrocitus, slowly over months they purified me, cleansing me of the monster's control. Yet they could not free me from the ring's dependence.

"Huh... huh... huh... where am I?" I looked around me, and saw the blue lanterns. "All I can remember is the estate..."

"It's okay, calm down, your safe." a strange looking being keeled down to me. "Can you stand?"

"I think," I mostly leaned on him as he moved me to a table. "What happened?" I asked.

"You were controlled by one of the red power rings." He looked inhuman, but his aura was so calming.

"Red power ring?" I looked down at my hands and saw the glowing band. "What happened to me?"

Over the weeks the blue lanterns trained me, but they fund that my quick rage could never be tempered. I couldn't inspire hope, and being a horrendous pessimist who gave up easily I could never wield a blue ring.

I sat in the gardens mediating among the glowing foliage "Selina Vitora." I turned to see a group of Guardians and Green lanterns.

"Hello," I waved.

"You are wanted for your crimes that you committed as a member of the red lantern corps." I was powerless on the blue lanterns world so they cuffed me with ease.

Months later I faced trial on Oa.

"I told you I had no control." I pleaded.

"You murdered innocents. Children." The judge yelled at me.

"I'm not to blame!" I wept, shoulders shaking.

"Even a young child like you must answer for your crimes! I sentence you to death. Remove her ring this instant." The Guardians all looked to the green lanterns on hand.

An explosion rocked the building. Another Green lantern flew into the hall. "The red lanterns are attacking Atrocitus is here!" I was forgotten in the rush, left chained to the desk, ring drained of power.

I stayed like that for hours until I heard foot steps behind me.

"These_ 'heros'_ leave a poor young girl chained to a courtroom desk, barely a teen and most defiantly not old enough to face the law alone." I couldn't face who ever was approaching me.

"Please I don't want to die, help me." I cried, I couldn't hold back my tears.

"What was your crime little one?" I massive red hand pulled and shattered my bonds, all I could do was show him the red band on my finger, " I was shaking.

"You wanted justice for those who had wronged you, those who should be punished." he pulled me along, "Come with me you'll be safe with us."

"Yes, sir." I walked with him willingly. as we walked trough the destroyed city all I could see we the dead corpses of lanterns and guardians.

We arrived on the planet Ysmault, home of the red lanterns. In a throne room he sat down and looked at me. "How is t that you have full control of yourself?" he asked like some of my former masters would when they came home and I wasn't finished the dishes.

"The blue lanterns said they freed me from the slavery Atrocitus. Sir." I felt like I should kneel before him.

"Do you know who I am?" His voiced hardened at the mention of the blue corps.

"You are the leader of the Red Lanterns, Atrocitus, the man who I ow my life to twice over. Sir?" his gruesome face contorted with confusion.

"Your ring gave me the power to escape my owner on my home world, and you saved me from the Guardians execution. Sir in order to repay this debt I will dedicate my life to your cause." I kneeled front of him.

"Wholly and truly?" He stood and walked to me, "Would you give your life if it meant to repay me?" his hand caressed my cheek, it burned with unnatural heat.

"Yes Sir." I had to repay him, he saved my life. The blue lanterns were wrong about him, he wasn't a monster. He was the true hero. The blue lanterns had pretened to be my friend, yet when I was taken they did nothing.

I was so wrong about that, and it would take me two years of blood and murder to realize this. But I was happy, happier then ever, using my new found love for a new master, channelling my hatred for everything as his weapon, and eventually his adopted daughter.

* * *

I jumped when my ring went off. I brought up the visage of a guardian. "Fero Onyx, report."

"What is there to report, I've been going to classes, and not much else." I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Very well, good day." the transmission cutout.

I crawled into bed, and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Review damnit, that was heart wrenching to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I jumped when my ring went off. I brought up the visage of a guardian. "Fero Onyx, report."**

**"What is there to report, I've been going to classes, and not much else." I wiped a tear from my cheek.**

**"Very well, good day." the transmission cutout.**

**I crawled into bed, and fell into a fitful sleep.**

* * *

**So, I take the lack of fully negative reviews as a sign that this story is universally beloved. I will accept my storywriter of the century award. Thank you very much.**

**Now on to the story of the millennia.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Repeat, repeat, repeat... **

**Fero pov**

** _Dear diary,_**

**_It has been three months since I arrived on Remnant. Team FACK has spent these weeks learning, learning, and learning. Why did I agree to Ozpin's idea? The Guardians have decided that Remnant has nothing significant to contribute to their domain of systems and have cut contact down to a call a month. _**

**_Team CRDL is infuriating, bullying Jaune and the faunas students. He's nothing but a big meat sack with a shot of arrogance up his ass._**

My team came in the door and I slammed the note book closed. "Hey."

"Hey, come on teams RWBY and JNPR have invited us on a shopping trip into town." Vulpina bounced up and down.

"Well and the fact that the exchange students are arriving for the festival." Argentum added, his golden eyes meeting mine.

"Festival?" I asked.

"The Vytal tournament, we'll compete to see who's the best." Jay swung his bat as if hitting a homer, "And we will become famous for the accomplishment."

"Well might as well get a read on our competition, after all they would do the same." I jumped up but my diary flew out of my lap and landed on the floor wide open.

"Hey, here you..." Vulpina picked it up and her face went redder then my ring.

I snatched it away, my face burning. "Not a word!"

"Yeah..."

The boys just stood confused.

* * *

**Argentum pov**

The ship touched down in Vale, the three teams were soon split up by each of their bouncing bundles of joy.

Team JNPR had to run after Nora after she smelt something sweet.

Ruby shot of to the nearest weapon shop. The rest of team followed a path of rose petals.

Vulpina ran to her uncle's auto and tech garage. We came with her.

I chuckled as my partner tackled a mountain of man.

"Well my little mechanic I was wondering when you would visit." His voiced boomed with jolly, the boar tusks keeping his face in a smile.

"Uncle Gumba! This is my team! WERE TEAM FACK!" Vulpina easily sat on her uncles shoulder.

"Hey! What did I tell you about your language girl?"

"But it's our team name." Fero chuckled. She hadn't put her hair up with dangerous amounts of hairspray today, instead it was combed back in a oil slick, that went hand in hand with the leather outfit she wore.

She looked at me and... "Your staring again." her smiled said she didn't mind

"What no... I wasn't..." _Damn it why dose she have so much control over me._

I looked aver to the workbench, "Hey who's in those photos?" I asked, pointing to the photo of what was obviously a child Vulpina, along with her uncle and a two other fox faunas.

Vulpina and her uncle's lighthearted mood melted away, "My parents." Vulpina said sadly. "They died in a riot a few years ago."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." I realized I just ripped the scabs off of a deep personal wound.

"It's okay." She couldn't lift her head.

"My little sister was the sweetest nurse in the world, her father a fine huntsman." Gumba rumbled, a single tear flowing down his cheek. "The Whitefang initiated the riot... they were caught up in the chaos."

"After that uncle took me in." Vulpina's smile returned, but her eyes still had water in them.

We left soon after.

* * *

As we walked the streets I received a text from... my father. "Hey I got to go, I'll catch up later."

I skipped few streets down and saw it, the big gaudy sign.

_**Aurum's Gold Exchange, we have the GOLDEN TOUCH**_

I took a breath and stepped inside.

"Hey dad." I said as my father stood waiting for me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my failure of a **son**." that one word hit harder then any strike.

"I'm sorry for the delay." I shuffled on the spot.

"You know what I need, after that I don't want to see you for the rest of the month." I followed him to the back, there were stacks and stacks of concrete ingots, crates of concrete coins.

I activated my semblance and ran my hands over the stone bars, and the piles turned to pure gold, the pallets groaning under the weight, the crates bulged from the silver.

"Good, now go." He grabbed the back of my jacket and threw me out the back, "Your pay will be deposited boy." the door slammed behind him.

I fought back the tears in the filthy ally.

* * *

**Fero's pov**

We sat in the dorm after a very successful shopping session. I held up my new prize. A long leather trench coat. on the left shoulder and arm were steel plates designed like grimm masks. "This is so cool!" I was ecstatic.

"Oh yeah it looks great." Argentum smiled, but something was bothering him.

"Argentum, is something wrong?" I asked. The other two were helping calm down Nora, down the hall.

"Oh, uh no, just fell like a ass for what happened in the garage." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay... " I felt like he was lying, _he'll open up in time._

* * *

Over the next few weeks I noticed Jaune hanging out with Cardin, but his face read that he was being blackmailed, not my place to interfere. I then ran into him in the hallway after dark, slumped over on the wall.

"Hey Jaune whats wrong?" I asked the blond knight.

"I've become Cardin's slave." He shook his head.

"Blackmail?" I asked.

"Yeah. You'll have to figure this out on your own, he's nothing but a bully so if you show him that your not bothered by him, or embarrass him somehow, he'll back off." I patted him on the back.

"But how am I supposed to do that?" He asked.

"The biggest bullies are the worst cowards, something will come." I smiled.

"Easy for you to say, your powerful, attractive, people like you..." He shook his head.

"You say that like I'm perfect, I have my own demons Jaune, both figuratively and literally. My rage clouds my judgement in combat, so I'm no where close to being as half as good at strategy as you Jaune. I let my pride guide my thoughts. We all have flaws Jaune. just some are worse then others." I ruffled his hair.

"Well you are trying to fix them right?" He looked up at me.

"Some I can, but I don't strive to be perfect, that isn't human is it?" I left him there as I went to my dorm.

* * *

**Sparring class**

I sat on the edge of my seat watching Argentum fight. He was up against Weiss.

Her strikes were perfectly timed. Her moves were wreathed in ice and fire, electricity crackled trough the air. Yet none of it touched my teammate.

He dodged her rapier with ease, even in that tight fitting suit. He swung around the battle field with ease the coiled daggers striking the stoned and pulling him in a fast swing, and on the ground the expanded into full sized blades that kept him in a cage of steel. And all of this with out using his semblance.

And his shoes were weapons as well, hidden in the heels were tazers, and knifes that would extrude from the toe. Whenever Weiss got in close this would dissuade her after he caught her blade in the prongs and numbed her sword arm completely.

At one point he even parried he strike with the knife.

"He's amazing..." I was in awe.

"He has the most skill on our team... he's clearly been trained by some of the best." Jay commented.

Weiss found her back against the wall and he launched and stuck the two blades on either side of her. the dual pull on the wires brought him feet fist into her gut, the electric shock could be felt throughout the class. He pushed himself into a flip and landed on his feet. Weiss's Aura was low. Just outside the red.

All of a sudden he dropped to the ground when a black glyph appeared below him. And he was unable to move.

"What?" he strained against his bonds.

"I got you." Weiss flashed forward, he twisted out of the way just barely and grabbed the back off her jacket and his hand flashed.

**Crang!**

The second member of team Rwby hit the ground and skidded for a few feet.

"What! I can't move my arms!" She screamed.

"Did her jacket?" I asked.

"Is that gold?" Ruby asked.

The heiress's jacket had turned to solid gold trapping her out stretched sword arm, and pinning the other. "The win goes to Argentum, please reverse your semblance." Our teacher announced.

"I can't." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine, can anyone cut this off her?"

* * *

**And Finished.**

**Follow  
**

**Favorite**

**Review**

**Give me your banking information.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sparring class**

**I sat on the edge of my seat watching Argentum fight. He was up against Weiss.**

**Her strikes were perfectly timed. Her moves were wreathed in ice and fire, electricity crackled trough the air. Yet none of it touched my teammate.**

**He dodged her rapier with ease, even in that tight fitting suit. He swung around the battle field with ease the coiled daggers striking the stoned and pulling him in a fast swing, and on the ground the expanded into full sized blades that kept him in a cage of steel. And all of this with out using his semblance.**

**And his shoes were weapons as well, hidden in the heels were tazers, and knifes that would extrude from the toe. Whenever Weiss got in close this would dissuade her after he caught her blade in the prongs and numbed her sword arm completely.**

**At one point he even parried he strike with the knife.**

**"He's amazing..." I was in awe.**

**"He has the most skill on our team... he's clearly been trained by some of the best." Jay commented.**

**Weiss found her back against the wall and he launched and stuck the two blades on either side of her. the dual pull on the wires brought him feet first into her gut, the electric shock could be felt throughout the class. He pushed himself into a flip and landed on his feet. Weiss's Aura was low. Just outside the red.**

**All of a sudden he dropped to the ground when a black glyph appeared below him. And he was unable to move.**

**"What?" he strained against his bonds.**

**"I got you." Weiss flashed forward, he twisted out of the way just barely and grabbed the back off her jacket and his hand flashed.**

**Crang!**

**The second member of team Rwby hit the ground and skidded for a few feet.**

**"What! I can't move my arms!" She screamed.**

**"Did her jacket?" I asked.**

**"Is that gold?" Ruby asked.**

**The heiress's jacket had turned to solid gold trapping her out stretched sword arm, and pinning the other. "The win goes to Argentum, please reverse your semblance." Our teacher announced.**

**"I can't." he rubbed the back of his head.**

**"Fine, can anyone cut this off her?"**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Red Forest, Orange Greed.**

**Fero pov**

We walked trough the crimson forest, "I never thought red as a peaceful color. This place is magical." I was blown away by the beauty of the forest.

"Yes, the Forest of Forever Fall is beautiful, but the creatures of grimm stalk these woods. Now remember why were here children." Glynda addressed the class. "Professor Peach has requested that you retrieve samples of sap from the trees."

"So you dragged us all the way out here for sap?" Jay asked.

"Do you have a problem with the assignment." the blond teacher looked down upon him.

We all shook our heads. I took my teams jars and shot a look to my fellow team leader Jaune as he was dragged away on a invisible leash by team CRDL.

We filled our jars away from the other teams, Nora mostly.

As this was a full day trip we... I had brought camping food... so we started a small camp fire and roosted food over it.

"So Fero anything else your ring can do?" The teacher came over and sat with us, also to avoid Nora, and I didn't jump when she did. I remembered my discussion with her and Ozpin a week after waking up, discussing my past and the gist of the ring, not fully explaining that I have a galactic super weapon.

"Well it's only limited by my imagination and rage. I can even scan for other rings." I explain.

"Other rings?" she asks intrigued.

"Rage harnesses the red light of rage from the emotional spectrum, green rings harness willpower." I raked my brain for the rest, "Blue is hope, violet are love, indigo is compassion."

"Well aside for the red rings those seem like good emotions." Glynda observed.

"Yellow is fear, both within you and that you instill in others, and it almost always corrupts the user. Then greed, greed is orange... the most powerful yet the most self destructive rings." I remember what my father had told me.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"Almost all ring bearers are in corps, unless their like me who deserted. The indigo lanterns are a tribe, and the Violet rings are used by the Star Sapphires, a all female organization dedicated to the emotion of love, they have approached me with several propositions to join." I looked over them, "They all have members, but there is only one orange lantern when billions of years ago there was an entire organization."

"What happened?" Vulpina asked.

"Well when you have the greediest, most paranoid beings in the universe with weaponized rings powered by that greed. What do you think happened?" I starred dead faced at her.

"Oh..." she seemed to squirm at the thought.

"Yeah... I personally never met the last orange lantern, and I would love to keep it that way." I shudder at the thought.

"You said that you can scan for other rings, can you see if there are any on the planet?" Jay asked.

"I doubt it, but it wouldn't hurt." I formed a red globe of the planet and as it spun I searched for any ring signatures. My own lit up a bright red in so I zoomed in on us. I was about to kill it when a weak orange glow caught my eye.

"That's in this forest... is it just saying theres a ring or...?" Glynda asked.

"It's weak but that is a orange ring. To weak to find a new bearer, but still calling out. It needs to be contained... or it could be a lantern." I cut out the projection and began to follow a glowing trail.

I realized that the others had followed me when the trail led me to a deep cave. "Miss. Onyx are you sure we should head down there?" Glynda asked.

"Look the rings don't only chose humanoid beings, I doubt you want a Grimm to find this ring." The others took a step back.

"Is that possible?" Argentum was taken aback at this thought.

"One of my fellow lanterns was a cat named Dex-Starr. He was a interesting addition. I've fought a living math equation, and I've had my ass handed to me by a living planet." I admitted.

"There are living planets?" Glynda asked skeptically.

"This rings power is only limited by the strength of the emotion and the wielders imagination, trust me, who they chose may not always make sense. I can ,create an entire universe and remove in seconds. The power rings are superweapons." I dropped down and created a red mass for them to fall into.

"Why should we believe anything you say?" I couldn't blame the teacher for not believing.

"Then let me show you." I reached out and grabbed the air, from my hand leapt the red energy and it formed a doorway. I opened it and stepped trough.

* * *

On the other side was a simple room, bed, dresser, desk, but on the desk were a few small objects, photographs. "Welcome to my personal prison." the others looked around the until they looked out the window.

"This isn't any city on Remnant." Glynda was taken a back.

"No your on the home world of the red lanterns. You want proof of my story, I brought you to the lions den I suggest you go back, I have to grab something." I opened the door to the hallway and blasted the guards standing outside. I looked back at my friends and as the left I closed the door. I ran down the long hallway and dropped down a lift shaft. I hit the ground rolling and ran straight into my fathers throne room.

I spun on the spot to the massive chair... only the person sitting in it wasn't my adoptive father. "I know you... your..."

"Guy Gardner. And I remember you to, your the one who betrayed Atrocitus. It was that distraction I needed to take control of the corps. Now the red lanterns can do some good, as the executioners of the universes evils." The human walked down and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Where is... my father?" I asked, the word tasted like acid.

With his other hand he pulled a ring from his pocket, my fathers ring. "I suppose it's only right that you get to keep this." I accepted both. "Now your here for a reason?"

"I need to contain a orange ring. My father kept a device to handle them with out the ring affecting him. It should be in his vault." I informed him.

"The vault was destroyed." At that news I just opened the universal doorway and stepped back into the cave.

"Well do you have what you need?" Glynda asked.

"No it was destroyed in a rebellion against Atrocitus, we'll have to be careful while transporting it." And we pushed deeper into the cave.

I still looked down at the ring in the palm of my hand. All of my running was over, I was free from his control.

"I see something..." Glynda pointed out a orange glow.

"It's mine, my own, my precious." The gravely voice carried on the air.

"Great, were dealing with a lantern..." I mutter. We span out and corner it. "Hey there."

The lantern jumped, giving us a full view of it, "You want my ring! Well you can't have it!" the small Beowulf growled, the bone plates red markings were now orange.

"That grimm just talked..." Vulpina jumped back, dropping a dust crystal, which he snapped up, adding it to a small collection of coins and shiny rocks

"You want my ring, ring tell me many things, teach Wulf to read and write, ring and lantern precious to Wulf." The small demon dog paced. "Ring tell Wulf stay away from two legers to stay alive."

"Ummm, Fero... explain?" Argentum asked.

"The ring chooses it's bearer, it communicates with them, I have a rocky relationship with my ring at best."

"Oh so you have conversations with your ring behind our backs?" He seemed a little disturbed by that thought.

"I'm not crazy." I retorted.

'Yes you are.' Is all I got in response.

"You have ring like Wulf?" Wulf asked. I held out my fist to the grimm, to show off my ring.

"Umm, should we kill it?" Vulpina asked. "I mean... It's learned to be, well sentient? Even if it dose speak in the third person."

"It's a young grimm, I doubt it has even seen a person before." Glynda remarked.

"Wulf stay away from two legers, keep to him self, search fire clearings for shinnies." He plodded over to his collection. "Wulf stash them here."

The teacher pulled us away. "Please, we must talk about something."

"This is not what I expected... more of a god of greed..." Vulpina Pointed out

"He thinks the dust crystal you dropped was a gift... you literally bought his trust" I explain.

"Well what do we do with him?" Glynda asked.

"He is still a grimm... but for some reason it doesn't seem right to just kill him." Argentum pointed.

"We can't just leave him here. The ring made him sentient, but that means we can teach him morals." I pointed out.

"A good Grimm?" Jay asked skeptically.

"It's worth a shot. Besides... he's cute." I admitted.

"Of course you find him cute." they all scolded me.

"We can use this as a way of learning more of the grimm." Glynda reasoned.

"So what do we tell the other students?" I asked.

"That you found a new pet." Jay snorted.

"Oh very funny." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Good idea Mr. Kobalt. Which means you are going to help her take it back." Glynda smacked the back of his head.

"Ow." I swear for a second I saw murderous intent in his eyes, but it was gone before I blinked.

Me and Jay walked back over to Wulf. "Hey, Wulf, we have a bit of a problem..."

"Oh what is it?" He sat on his back haunches.

"Well we can't just leave you here, so would you like to come with us? We'll buy you even shinier stuff." I offered.

"And you won't have to live in a cave hiding your stuff." Jay added.

"MORE STUFF!" He happily wagged his tail.

"Yes more stuff." We all had a massive sweat drop roll down our necks.

Now only to explain to all the other students why we had a talking orange baby grimm...

Why is this happening?

* * *

**And complete.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know this chapter is kind of late, I'm sorry. This chapter is dedicated to the past of Onyx.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Memories**

**Fero's pov**

**1 year and 9 months ago**

I walked down the ruined streets, the initial attack was over quickly but now was my favorite part.

The hunt.

I followed the sounds of whimpering down a dark ally. "I know your here." I called out. That's when my master Atrocitus landed next to me.

"Find anything Onyx?" The red behemoth asked, his hard set jaw and dagger like teeth slightly slurring the words.

"You can almost smell the fear Master." I turned to a pile of rubble and blasted it revealing the cowering children.

"I do believe that you have made progress in your special training?" He asked.

"Yes Master." I formed a blade and slit my wrist, the red acid smoked in the ash filled air. I grabbed the oldest and forced his mouth open, the blood from my wrist dripped onto his tongue and I watched the drops burned

* * *

a path down his throat. I tossed him to the dirt smoke billowing from his mouth, his grey skin turning red from the pain. I held out my hand a chanted a spell.

"Watch your pronunciation." My leader coached.

A red symbol burned into the chest of the boy until he stopped writhing. Slowly he stood up. His eyes blank whites, green blood dripping from the corners pf his mouth.

"Your blood magic has improved. Now kill." Atrocitus commented.

I handed the walking corpse a knife. I watched as the children begged for their brother to stop.

I released my spell and walked away from the steaming puddle. "I'm impressed, your proving even more loyal then the mindless."

"True loyalty can not be gained by full control, but those who follow by choice will do more then any slave." I said as we walked away from the ally.

"What drives you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Master, I'm not sure I understand?" I looked to leader of the Red Lanterns.

"Why do you fight for me?" He elaborated.

"Justice, I fight for justice." I looked down at the ring on my hand.

"Justice?"

"The Universe is full of injustice... the Green lanterns take orders from beings imposing their laws upon everyone, infinite wisdom... nothing is infinite." I took a breath, "We are the gods of our own existence, I remember that saying from back home."

"And as such we have the right to make ourselves heard, even at the expense of others." Atrocitus concluded.

"Indeed master."

* * *

**One year and four months ago**

I was laying down in the barracks, bouncing a red construct baseball against the wall, it had been a month since the last mission, and I was growing tired... but I was also thinking.

"Why... why am I receiving such training from Atrocitus?" I asked myself.

I had asked around... and yet I was the only one who he ever took a special interest in. Much less personally trained in his people's blood magic. The older Lanterns were quite upset with this.

"Yes why indeed?" I only had time to look to the side as the room exploded. I was flung spinning into a stone wall. The impact shattered massive stone blocks. I looked upon my assailants, a group of Red Lanterns made up of several races.

**Play Monster by Skillet**

"The Blood Drinkers..." I growled. "Elite team of the most vicious Red Lanterns, 'The blood of our enemy is our feast.' You have some nerves."

"Fero Onyx, 'The Brutal Claw' Prodigy of the corps, and the student of our great leader. We will tear you limb from limb." Their leader, a vampire named Viktor Black Blood. His power ring was corrupted by his magic, turning the once blood ruby band black with only the raised face staying true to the corps, along it were silver inscriptions not even a power ring could translate. His face... was waxy and paper thin, the black veins glowed just beneath the surface.

His right hand man, a mindless that he and turn into his thrall, a creature made of blue flesh, resembling a cross between a man and a shark attacked first. I had just enough time to form a Greek hoplite shield, his razor jaw crushing the edge of the construct.

Another mindless flanked me but a blast intercepted it a hole tearing trough the form of the alien woman, her blood steaming on the ground in puddles around the remains. "Viktor... our leader won't be pleased." Dex-Starr lazily padded along the ground, his blue fur bristling in anticipation.

"Stay out of this cat." A red lantern in black robes, their face hidden behind a red mask moulded like molten stone. This was Hubris... No one knew what race he was, and he was never a Mindless.

"If he has a death wish so be it." Viktor unleashed a black and red blast that tore trough his own thrall. The force of the impact forced me trough the wall into the training grounds, I tumbled through the black volcanic sand. The shield construct shattered on impact.

Then as I was getting up a large mass crashed into me, the thrall still lived. even though he had lost half his guts and a arm. His pointed teeth latched onto my shoulder, and dug in deep, the acidic blood roiling down it's throat. The billowing acrid smoke was making it hard to breath.

I wrench my shoulder from the Mindless' teeth, now reduced to stubs and flesh falling out of place. "I'll kill you." I growled. Forcing my self to vomit, the vile substance tore through what was left, the ground steaming away from where the beast once stood. all that remained was the ring.

"What repulsive manners," Viktor pulled a handkerchief from his gaudy puffed sleeves and covered his mouth and nose. "But what can you expect from a lowly slave, bred for nothing but..." I cut him off with a red spear flying directly at his head. Yet all I saw was a blur and another mindless took the weapon through the chest, blood spurting out his mouth, drenching his chin red. The last of his allies aside for Hubris.

"I am no ones slave." I took off and shoulder tackled his gut, but I missed.

"Your slow." My ribs caved as his leg connected, bone breaking, flesh tearing.

"VIKTOR!" that voice was Atrocitus. As everything faded to black I saw the glowing crimson form of our leader. The waves of rage rolled off him.


	7. Chapter 7

**"What repulsive manners," Viktor pulled a handkerchief from his gaudy puffed sleeves and covered his mouth and nose. "But what can you expect from a lowly slave, bred for nothing but..." I cut him off with a red spear flying directly at his head. Yet all I saw was a blur and another mindless took the weapon through the chest, blood spurting out his mouth, drenching his chin red. The last of his allies aside for Hubris.**

**"I am no ones slave." I took off and shoulder tackled his gut, but I missed.**

**"Your slow." My ribs caved as his leg connected, bone breaking, flesh tearing.**

**"VIKTOR!" that voice was Atrocitus. As everything faded to black I saw the glowing crimson form of our leader. The waves of rage rolled off him.**

* * *

**Chapter 7; Golden curse**

**Fero Pov**

Classes wore on as usual, teams RWBY and JNPR got into their own shenanigans, and Wulf has become the... the team's problem... "Wulf... why do you have Cardin's belt?" I asked. Jay held the leather strap out of Wulf's reach.

"Found it." he wagged his tail.

"Wulf you've taken his belt five times already." I shook my head as Vulpina supressed a laugh.

"Well he keeps leaving it laying about." Wulf argued.

"Wulf... please just bring back his belt." Argentum shook his head, smile hidden.

Right then a loud pounding came through the door. "I SWEAR IF THAT MUTT HAS MY BELT!" I opened the door and Jay pitched it at Cardin's face, the buckle hit square on the nose. Before he could get a word out I shut the door.

"FUCK THAT HURT YOU ASS!"

* * *

We sat in combat class at the end of the week... well by we I mean Argentum and myself, Jay had prior arrangements, Vulpina was in the nurses office after one of her bombs blew up... in her face... again. "Vulpina will be fine." Argentum rocked me back and fourth.

"This is our fifth dorm room." I mutter.

"Yeah... " A distant explosion shook the building.

"Sixth room."

"You can't prove that."

"Miss Onyx, Mr. Aurum if your gonna talk why don't you take on your fellow classmates in a doubles match?" Professor Goodwitch called us down.

"Now who would like to face off... Miss Belladonna you've been quite docile these last few classes..."

"We'll do it." I looked up at the pair, Mercury and Emerald if my memory served me right.

"Very well," The teacher brought up our profiles.

"I'll handle Emerald, you get Mercury." My gear changed in a red flash.

"Sure." he extended the blades from his sleeves. Wires whirring inside the silver fabric.

The two remained silent.

"Begin." I closed the distance between me and Emerald in a flash and landed a single hit in her gut. The impact rag dolled her into the wall, her aura wasn't broken but I knew I wouldn't get the chance for another strike like that.

I extended my right hand and the red light hardened into a full arm gauntlet, fingers tipped with serrated claws. My other arm formed a Gatling gun, I spun on my heel towards the green haired teen and open fired. The rounds tearing holes in the wall

Argentum and Mercury were fairly matched, trading blows back and forth, neither one using their semblance.

Mercury landed a blow to the forehead knocking Argentums Aura out completely.

"Argentum has been..." Glynda started to announce when the bar shot back to full.

"Argentum's out huh?" winds whipped up... Argentum?

His silver suit slowly changed to gold, he pulled his sparkling silver hair out of the braid and strands flowed as though it was made of molten gold. "Argentum?" I asked.

"Not quite. Call me Chrusion Argyros." he pulled of the layers of clothes of till he was bare chested, even taking off the weapons. I looked at... my teammate, his once warm gold eyes now a cold and sinister silver.

"How?"

"Our semblance, Duality, silver and gold, on and on, you get the point. For now lets waste these fools." He dropped into a brawler's stance, his forearms hardening into a living gold.

"Well that's a surprise." Mercury shrugged and resumed the fight. After a few more minutes they just gave up.

"We just can't compete with your sheer power." Emerald shrugged.

* * *

As we ate in the dinning hall our 'new' teammate went off about random little things, little tirades of things he liked and disliked.

"So you gonna put a shirt on?" Vulpina asked timidly.

"No." he said exceptionally bluntly.

"So... how long till we see Double A again?" Jay said trough a ham sandwich.

"What time is it?" Chrusion asked.

"It's noon." Vulpina answered, and gust of wind ripped though the building, in a flash of silver Argentum was sitting in front of us.

"I'm gonna be sick." He ran to bathroom.

"Something isn't right about... Chrusion." I finally spoke up.

"Your right, he may act friendly, but those eyes are to cold to be... trusted..." Jay agreed.

Argentum came back from purging his other half's meal. "I hate it when that happens... Bastard knows what happens when we switch back to normal." all he did when he sat down was pull the now silver jacket over his notably thinner build to just a few minutes ago.

"That's your semblance? Duality?" I asked.

"Yeah... My name means Silver and Gold, his is Gold and Silver, we are inverted mirror images of one another, While I care for my team... he doesn't."

"What dose that mean?" Vulpina asked.

"It means that if he see's you as a threat to his goal... he'll kill you." We sat in silence.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long, had some changes happen in my life will try to keep up with updates.**


End file.
